La Fin de Spider Man?
by Demonic Lonewolf
Summary: Que se passerait-il si le Caïd engageait Kraven et d'autres pour tuer Spider Man?
1. Prologue

**La Fin de Spider Man?**

_Prologue_

Une nuit comme les autres à New York. Pendant que les gens normaux se remettent tranquillement de leur journée de travail, Times Square s'illumine pour accueillir les noctambules, la ronde des taxis teinte la ville de jaune, et les criminels et gangs prennent possession de leurs territoires respectifs.  
Pendant ce temps, dans les hauteurs de la ville, Spider Man patrouille, comme presque toutes les nuits.

"Bon, c'est calme, pour une fois. Peut-être que les criminels en tout genre ont enfin décidé de prendre un jour de congé par semaine. Voilà qui me fera du bien. Allez, autant rentrer dormir avec Mary Jane, pour une fois."

Spidey lança sa toile et commença à se balancer entre les immeubles, en direction de l'appartement qu'il occupe avec sa femme. Jusqu'à ce qu'une alarme retentisse à quelques mètres.

- Oh non, c'est pas vrai... Je vais finir par demander des indemnités au syndicat des super héros, moi. Bon, voyons ce que c'est. Avec un peu de chance, la police sera là et aura réglé le problème sans moi.

Une fois sur les lieux, Spidey poussa un soupir. Pas de police, pas un seul garde, juste un groupe de braqueurs s'en prenant à une banque. Après avoir rapidement compté les truands, qui répondaient au nombre particulièrement bas de cinq, le tisseur se jeta dans la mêlée.

"MJ va me tuer..."

Un jet de toile bien placé désarma immédiatement deux des cinq petits braqueurs, plongeant le groupe dans la surprise.

- Bordel! SPIDER MAN!  
- C'est pas vrai! Tirez, et vite. Si on se rate, on est morts!

Tout en bondissant et esquivant, le monte en l'air assomma deux des truands, sans se départir de son fidèle humour.

- Mais pourquoi on veut toujours me tuer? J'en ai marre de cette discrimination arachnophobe, moi. Je devrais porter plainte.

Le sens d'araignée du tisseur l'avertit soudainement du danger, l'un des trois derniers hommes encore debout pointant son arme sur lui. Une rafale partit rapidement, mais les réflexes surhumains de Spidey lui sauvèrent la vie une fois de plus, celui-ci sautant immédiatement sur un mur.

- Bon, allez, les armes sont mauvaises pour la santé. Si vous alliez au dodo, les jeunes?

Le tisseur immobilisa le premier homme d'un filet de toile, avant d'assommer rapidement les deux suivants par des enchaînement de coups plutôt violents. Une fois la situation calmée, Spidey vérifia son appareil photo, qui avait été placé comme toujours en mode automatique avant de commencer le combat, puis immobilisa tout le groupe, attendant l'arrivée de la police sur un immeuble voisin.

"Bien, les photos sont bonnes, Jonah devrait m'en donner un bon prix. Il peut détester Spider Man autant qu'il veut, il sait aussi bien que moi que ça gonfle les ventes, et c'est bien là l'essentiel."

Les sirènes commencèrent à retentir dans les rues, tirant l'araignée de ses pensées.

- En retard, la cavalerie, comme toujours...

Les policiers embarquèrent le groupe, tout en notant quelque chose de bizarre.

- Hey, Joe. Ces armes sont pas normales...  
- Hum? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

Le policier prit l'une des armes et l'examina attentivement. Il semblait en effet qu'il y avait un élément rajouté, une sorte de canon secondaire, rempli de traceurs.

- Des traceurs? C'était pour Spider Man, tu crois?  
- Possible... Quelqu'un doit vouloir s'en débarrasser, ce qui n'aurait rien d'étonnant. On verra tout ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, on les embarque.

La voiture redémarra, en direction du poste, laissant Spider Man à ses questions.

"Des traceurs? Qui diable peut avoir les moyens et la technologie? Enfin, je m'en occuperai plus tard aussi. Il est temps que j'aille retrouver Mary Jane."

L'homme araignée s'élança dans la chaude nuit de New York, retournant à son appartement, en se demandant qui était derrière ce braquage.

Pendant ce temps, dans un autre quartier de New York...

- On dirait que nos hommes ont échoué sur toute la ligne. Que ce soit à récupérer l'argent ou aider à avoir des informations sur Spider Man...  
- Moins fort. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il apprenne ça comme ça. Tu te rends compte de ce qu'on risque s'il savait...  
- Si je savais quoi, messieurs?

Les deux hommes cessèrent de parler, la peur se lisant sur leurs visages, à mesure que l'imposante ombre de leur patron avançait sur eux. L'un des deux ravala sa salive et trouva le courage de parler.  
- Hum... M...Monsieur Fisk. L'attaque de la banque... A échoué.

Wilson Fisk, alias le Caïd, resta calme, s'appuyant sur sa canne, et avalant une bouffée de son cigare.  
- C'est-à-dire? Un échec total? Ou l'un des deux objectifs est atteint?  
- Hum... Un échec total, monsieur...

Le regard du Caïd se fit plus noir à cette réponse, et il écrasa son cigare, gardant apparemment un calme impérial.  
- Dois-je vous rappeler comme cette opération était importante?  
- Non, monsieur, nous le savons très bien, mais Spider Man... ARKH!

Le sbire sentit les mains imposantes du Caïd se plaquer sur son cou et le serrer lentement, le forçant à retenir chaque bouffée d'air.  
- Spider Man? Vos hommes n'étaient-ils pas censés être les meilleurs? Comment ont-ils pu, alors, échouer à placer l'émetteur sur lui?  
- Je... Je ne sais pas... Urk...  
- Vous vous êtes surestimé. Et vous en payez le prix aujourd'hui.

Les yeux de l'homme de main se fermèrent lentement à mesure que l'air refusait d'arriver dans ses poumons. La mort s'empara rapidement de lui.  
Le Caïd le jeta négligemment au sol, puis se tourna vers le second homme.

- Spider Man... Il est temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Si on ne peut réussir à avoir un dossier, alors... Autant le tuer immédiatement. Il est temps d'en finir. Toi! Débrouille-toi pour contacter Sergei Kravinoff. J'ai une offre à lui faire.  
- Kraven le Chasseur? Vous êtes sûr?  
- Absolument. Il est prêt à tout pour mettre cette satanée araignée à son tableau de chasse. Trouve-le et fais-lui comprendre que je veux lui parler. Et appelle quelques hommes pour débarrasser le corps de cet incompétent.

Sur cet ordre, Wilson Fisk repartir à son bureau s'occuper de ses affaires.

"Spider Man... Cette fois, tu es mort."


	2. Kraven se met en chasse

_Kraven se met en chasse_

Après plusieurs minutes de trajet, Spidey arriva chez lui, redevenant le simple Peter Parker.

"Bon, me voilà rentré... A présent, la partie délicate, me coucher sans réveiller MJ."

A peine avait-il fini de penser à ça que la lumière s'alluma brutalement, et qu'une voix familière se fit entendre.  
- Peter? Je peux savoir où tu étais passé?  
- Hum... Désolé, MJ. C'est vrai, j'étais parti pour pas plus de 10 minutes, juste pour me détendre, et je suis tombé sur un braquage...  
- Et tu ne pouvais pas laisser ça à la police, pour une fois?  
- Aucun policier sur les lieux. Et j'ai la nette impression que mon intervention était attendue... Mais bon, je ne vais pas t'ennuyer avec les détails. Je suis entier, Jonah aura ses photos, tout le monde est content.  
- Tu as raison... Bon, allez, viens dormir.

Mary Jane partit vers la chambre, suivie par Peter qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé.  
"Des traceurs? Qui pourrait vouloir me faire suivre? Ou plutôt, qui m'en veut suffisamment avec assez de moyens pour ça? Enfin, j'y repenserai demain, mais j'ai un sale pressentiment..."

Pendant ce temps, le mauvais pressentiment de Peter se vérifiait. Revenu tout droit des terres sauvages d'Afrique à New York, où il a rapidement appris que le Caïd voulait le voir, Sergei Kravinoff scrutait la ville depuis ses hauteurs, avec toujours l'ambition d'accrocher Spider Man à son tableau de chasse.  
Kraven le Chasseur était de retour, plus dangereux que jamais.

Sous le ciel sombre de New York, Kraven décida de sa prochaine destination.  
- Le Caïd veut me voir? Pourquoi attendre qu'il me trouve?

Le Chasseur commença sa course sur les toits, se dirigeant droit vers les bureaux de Wilson Fisk. Gardes entraînés et pièges sophistiqués ne représentaient rien pour ce maître de la chasse, qui finit par arriver jusqu'à Wilson Fisk lui-même.  
Alors qu'il se préparait à bondir sur l'imposant personnage, sa voix puissante se fit entendre.

- Bienvenue, Kraven.

Kraven sortit de sa cachette avec un sourire en coin, s'approchant du Caïd.  
- Je vois que vous restez quelqu'un aux sens très aiguisés... Presque autant que ce sale petit arachnide qui me tient en échec ou que ce démon de DareDevil.  
- Que dirais-tu, justement, de t'occuper enfin de cette Araignée? D'avoir sa tête parmi tes trophées? Je t'offre la technologie et l'argent pour cela. Elimine Spider Man pour moi. Et tu ne le regretteras pas, en plus de ton plaisir personnel d'avoir enfin réussi. Alors, ta réponse?

Le Chasseur resta silencieux quelques secondes.  
- Vous m'offrez les moyens... Mais je reste libre de ma méthode et de mes mouvements?  
- Absolument. Je ne te demande que des résultats.  
- Alors, j'accepte.

Une poignée de main scella cette dangereuse alliance, avant que Kraven ne reparte.  
- Mais avant de faire quoi que ce soit avec vous, je vais repartir en chasse seul. Spider Man sera prévenu... Il va avoir mal.  
- Fais comme tu l'entends, Chasseur.

Le lendemain matin, Peter se rendit au Daily Bugle pour vendre ses photos à Jonah. L'éditeur, fidèle à son caractère, se faisait déjà entendre de tout l'étage dès le matin.  
- PARDON? Vous voulez QUOI?  
- Une petite augmentation, monsieur Jameson... La vie est chère et...  
- Si vous voulez gagner plus, allez donc travailler plus, et EVITEZ de me sortir ce genre d'arguments, fallacieux! Allez, DEHORS!

Le journaliste, bien abattu, sortit rapidement du bureau de Jameson, passant devant un Peter dubitatif.  
"Jonah a l'air d'être en forme et toujours aussi peu prompt à sortir son portefeuille... Bon, allez, Parker, pas le moment de douter. Ce que tu as à lui vendre va lui faire un sacré effet."

Peter frappa à la porte du bureau de Jonah, non sans avoir pris au préalable une grosse inspiration.  
- ENTREZ!  
- Bonjour, Jonah, belle matinée, n'est-ce...  
- PARKER! Qu'est-ce que tu veux?  
- Pas?... Hum, bref, j'ai des photos à vous vendre.  
- Raaah, toi aussi, tu en veux déjà à mon argent? Bande d'ingrats avides!  
- Enfin, pas grave, si vous ne voulez pas des photos de Spider Man pris dans un braquage de banque, je pense que le Globe me les achètera sans poser de questions.

A cette phrase, Jonah releva la tête.  
- Hein? Quoi? Cette vermine de Spider Man en plein braquage? Montre-moi ça! Et puis, tu sais très bien que le Globe ne te paierait pas ce que ça vaut.  
- Ca, c'est à voir. Enfin, voici.

Peter donna les photos à son éditeur, qui les scruta une par une.  
- C'est toujours du bon travail. Je t'en offre 300 dollars pour le tout. Pas un billet de plus!  
- Pas de souci, Jonah, ça me va très bien.  
- Ok, affaire réglée. ROBBIE! J'ai la une! Vous me mettez cette photo et vous titrez "Spider Man braqueur de banques". Allez, hop, au boulot!

Robbie Robertson, le fidèle bras droit de Jameson, ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, ne partageant pas vraiment l'opinion de son patron au sujet de Spider Man.  
- Il ne changera jamais... Enfin, c'est lui, le patron. Bref, allons-y, donc.

Peter fit un léger sourire devant la scène et la réflexion de Robbie, avant de s'éloigner.  
- Bien, il est temps que j'y aille. Robbie, Jonah, à plus tard.

A peine sa phrase fut-elle finie que la grande baie vitrée du bureau vola en éclats sous un coup de pied de Kraven qui surgit dans le bâtiment et s'empara de Jonah.  
- Tu publies souvent sur Spider Man, n'est-ce pas? J'ai un message à lui faire passer, et tu vas utiliser ton journal pour ça. Dis-lui que Kraven le Chasseur l'attend à Long Island, aujourd'hui. Et qu'il a intérêt à être présent dans la journée, avant que je ne commence à faire un massacre. C'EST CLAIR?  
- Très... Très clair, ce sera fait...  
- Bien. Ne me déçois pas. Ou tu seras le premier à subir ma colère.

Kraven s'en alla après avoir reposé violemment Jonah sur le sol, laissant Robbie et Peter en pleine surprise.

"Kraven est de retour? J'ai intérêt à faire ce qu'il demande..."

Peter se releva et sortit de la pièce, se dirigeant droit vers le toit pour mettre son costume.  
- Long Island, hein? D'accord, Kraven, j'arrive, et tu vas regretter cette attaque, je te le promets!


End file.
